pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Media vs Reality
Media vs Reality is the second season premiere of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: After the events of the tag battle tournament, Max and company are continuing his journey to become the Pokemon Champion. Max: *go to Route 110 with Ash, Paul, May, Barry and Vivi* Well I got to get my 3rd badge! Ash: The next gym leader uses Electric types. Paul: Though you have an easy advantage since most of your Pokemon are Ground types. May: That gym leader was still tough, Ash only won originally because Pikachu was overcharged to high, unhealthy levels of electricity by complete accident. Barry: That's very tough. Vivi: Regardless of what happens, you can win this, Max! Max: Huh? *looks at Alex Jones and Roger Stone* Alex Jones: We are dealing with freedom of speech here! Max: Um... excuse me? Um what is going on here? Alex Jones: Obama was the one that destroyed the country. Roger Stone: And if Hillary gets elected, that would be the end of the country. Ash: Who do you support then? May: And he probably might do well. Paul: Politicians these days seem to be becoming more powerful. Barry: How is Obama destroying the country? Vivi: And how would Hillary end the country? Alex Jones: We have the evidence of Obama and Hillary. Roger Stone: She stole the nomination from Bernie Sanders, and we support Donald Trump. Alex Jones: -shows them the evidence- Ash: Oh dear! May: We better not get hunted for this. Paul: The government could be more dangerous than Team Rocket. Barry: Yeah, they could execute us too. Vivi: -holds Max's hands and kisses him- I hope they don't get you. Max: Right! Donald Trump: Hello there! Ash: You must be Donald Trump, right? May: You might do well as a President! Paul: Well, at least the people trust you. Vivi: Hello! Barry: We are in the presence of a presidential candidate, that's cool! Alex Jones: By the way, I am a friend and ally of Donald Trump. Roger Stone: So am I! Donald Trump: Since there might be an election that is kid's edition. So who wants to represent me as your presidential candidate? Max: Maybe I can go. May: Max, you want to be elected to support Trump. Ash: That's a big honor Paul: You might be very lucky Barry: Go on, you can represent him Vivi: You are a good representative, Max! Donald Trump: Thank you, so you want to represent me, good choice, um, Max, right? Alex Jones: Looks like you are ready to step up against Hillary. Roger Stone: And against Obama. Max: Yes. Tommy: -walks around in a different area- Bill Clinton: Hello there! Tommy: Hey, aren't you former President Bill Clinton? Bill Clinton: Yes, I'm the former President of United States. Hillary Clinton: And I am his first lady, who is now running for President. Jeb Bush: I was another candidate as well, the brother of George W. Bush, now I support Hillary. Barack Obama: I am the current President, who will step down when the elected President takes charge. George Soros: And I am a supporter of American progressive causes David Rockefeller: I'm an old banker. Jacob Rothschild: And I am another old banker. Hillary Clinton: I may need a kid representative for this election, and Donald Trump found one already, the one you know as Max. Tommy: Max?! I knew it! He was my main rival for Pokemon battles. Bill Clinton: So, what's your choice? Hillary Clinton: Do you want to represent me? Tommy: Um... sorry but no. Bill Clinton: We can pay you a whole lot if you represent my wife. Hillary Clinton: And we will indeed pay you if you represent me. Jeb Bush: We have another offer. George Soros: We can get you any Pokemon you like if Hillary wins. David Rockefeller: And that even includes Legendaries. Jacob Rothschild: At least which one is your favorite. Tommy: Um, okay, I will join you. Bill Clinton: My wife, He joined you. Hillary Clinton: Good going, Tommy. (Meanwhile in Hillary Clinton's campaign) Bill Clinton: Hello everyone! Hillary Clinton: We are here for my campaign. Tommy: *waits here* Bill Clinton: We have our own kid representative for you all to meet. Hillary Clinton: And his name is Tommy! Tommy: *go to the podium* Hello everyone, I am Tommy, and I represent Hillary Clinton! Globalists and Socialists: *cheers* (Meanwhile in Trump's rally) Max: This must be the rally. Ash: Lets see what presidential stuff is going on here. May: Yeah. Paul: It would be very valiant for the country. Barry: Especially with all the conspiracies running around. Vivi: Donald Trump would be good for America. Alex Jones: He is the only hope of restoring America. Roger Stone: And he can undo the damage done to the country. Alex Jones: So are you ready for your speech, Max? Max: Yes. Donald Trump: I'd like to introduce my representative, Max! Max: Hello everyone, I am Max, the representative of Donald Trump! Americans: *cheers* Max: Donald Trump's plan is to provide a better America, and to fix damage done by Barack Obama. (Meanwhile in backstage of Hillary's rally) Tommy: What is your agenda, Hillary? Hillary Clinton: My agenda is to empower up women, since I am the champion of women. Tommy: I see now. (Meanwhile at Route 110) Donald Trump: Let's rally at Mauville City. (In Mauville City) Max: Um excuse me, Trump? May I battle the gym leader first? I just need to get that 3rd badge. Ash: Yeah, he is currently on a Pokemon Journey. May: And he is getting all 8 gym badges so he can challenge the Pokemon League. Paul: He longs to beat Red. Barry: Yeah, he wants to defeat Red, the Pokemon champion. Vivi: Max has to finish his gym battles first. Donald Trump: Well, yes, you can go battle the remaining gym leaders, how many have you beaten so far? Max: I have beaten 2 gym leaders so far. Donald Trump: Okay, you can battle the other 6. Alex Jones: At least you are his representative. Roger Stone: Do your best! Max: Okay! Narrator: Next time, Max will challenge the next gym leader. So stay tuned! Trivia Category:Episodes